The KND Chronicles: The Untold Missions
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: A collection of Sector V's missions and operations that did not make it onto the classic Cartoon Network series. Beware though, I'm not suppose to be in this room or to tell you about it either.
1. Enter If You Dare

**State Name Please... Thank you**

Welcome stranger.

If you have made it here, then welcome to the laboratory of untold missions. Here we keep all of the missions from every sector in every part of the world. Now who's stories would you like to read?

Sector V, huh?

Well, I must tell you this, they are one of, if not _THE_ most sooper secret mission keepers in all of the Kids Next Door. Normally, I would not be permitted to share such a prestiges sector's stories and secrets with a new recruit, but with the sudden disappearance of Sector V's leader, Numbuh 1, there is no one to not permit me from sharing such information.

So yes, you may enter their room.

BUT I WARN YOU!

Entering into this room can be a dangerous job. Not only will you not make it out if you get caught by one of their operatives, especially Numbuh 4, but if you dare read their hidden operations, you may be mentally scarred for all of your childhood. So please be aware of what you are entering and what you will see in written words, for no one that has entered has made it out the same.

Do you truly wish to enter Sector V's sooper secret mission room?

Very well then, please place your booger onto the favorite and/or follow buttons and please come with me, for these can be a frightful and maybe even a peaceful place to be.

**Door opens...**


	2. Operation TEMPLE

**T**he

**E**nvy

**M**ay

**P**lease

**L**ittle

**E**xplorers

"All right, let's go" A guard yells as he stands in the hot jungle

Suddenly a heavy truck carrying a large item appears in front of a large tomb that stands above two large flights of stairs. Out of the passenger side door comes a familiar face.

"Bring me my chair" This boy calmly says

"Yes Mizzer Heinrich" Another guard says as he runs to the back of the truck and, along with three other guards, picks up a throne-like chair that is tan with a miniature footrest.

"The battering ram is all set and ready to be used" The driver of the truck tells Heinrich

"Excellent, bring it up the stairs with me. I do not wish to waste anymore precious time." Heinrich replies as the four guards begin to climb the mountainous stairs with the throne of Heinrich on their shoulders

Following the four guards are three more guards who are carrying a monstrous battering ram with them, hanging it below their belts as it is an extremely heavy tool. Once they get up the first flight of stairs, the guards collapse from exhaustion, upsetting Heinrich.

"This is no time to be resting, get up and carry me to ze' top!" Heinrich shouts

However, the guards do not reply or stand back up, causing Heinrich to stand up from his throne and run up the stairs with the guards carrying the battering ram still behind him.

"You are all useless, and you are fired!" Heinrich shouts as he runs up the stairs

When Heinrich finally reaches the top of the stairs, he stands in front of a brown door, one that looks to be ancient. It stands around 30 feet tall and 12 feet wide. When Heinrich sees the door, he begins to smile and even tear up a bit.

"Finally, after all zese' years, I am finally standing in front of za' Temple of Loom" Heinrich said, "It has been rumored for many centuries that zis' temple holds the long lost bag of Francis Bake's jelly beans. Oh, how I have longed for this moment"

Heinrich now begins to have tears streaming down his cheeks when he is interrupted by the guards holding the battering ram, they too collapse once they reach the top of the stairs.

"Well don't just lay there you fools, break open ze' door! I must have the jelly beans!" Heinrich orders

The three guards ignore their exhaustion and return their feet with the battering ram in their hands. They slowly make it in front of the door and hit it a number of times, 7 times to be exact, but the door does not budge.

"Grrrrrr, zis' stupid contraption! I cannot help myself any longer, I must have ze' jelly beans!" Heinrich yells as he grabs the battering ram, and by himself, holds hit and hits the door several more times before he breaks down into a pool of his own sweat.

"Curses!" Heinrich yells as he crawls and places his hands on the door, "My sweet, sweet jelly beans. How may I get zo' you?"

Suddenly, when he places his hands on the door, it suddenly begins to tilt back and eventually fall all the way down, creating an opening to the temple.

"I, I cannot believe it. ZE' DOOR HAS BEEN OPENED!" Heinrich yells in excitement

"Yep, thanks for the lift Heiny" A voice yells as a shadow jumps onto Heinrich's head and leaps off into the temple

"Hey! Come back here!" Heinrich yells as he begins to chase down the shadowy figure

Heinrich runs and runs until he comes to a stopping point where he is surrounded by eight different hallways.

"Where did she go?" Heinrich asks himself as he scans the area

"I'm right here, Heiny" The shadow says

"Abigail Lincoln, what a surprise to see you here" Heinrich says

"Well it's good to see you too, but what are you doin' here Heiny? You know that the Temple of Loom consists of many booby traps and there is no certainty that Francis Bake's jelly beans are even in here." Numbuh 5 says

"Ah, but zhat' is why you are here, is it not?" Heinrich asks, "You too are curious about Bake's long lost jelly beans and want zem' for yourself. Well it will be tough luck for you Abigail, for I know ze' secrets of zis' Temple, through in and through out, and I will stop at nothing to find zose' jelly beans!"

Heinrich then begins to charge at Numbuh 5, who is standing in the hallway right in front of him, however she dodges his attack and blocks his punches. Heinrich attempts to throw a heavy haymaker towards Numbuh 5, but she grabs Heinrich's wrist and flips him over on his back.

"Oooohhhh" Heinrich slowly moans in pain

Numbuh 5 then runs to the center of the eight hallways and chooses the far right one. She runs and runs and runs until she comes upon a booby trapped room. It is covered with a large hole in the ground, plenty of swords and hatchets stuck in the wall, and large swinging axes that hang from the ceiling. Numbuh 5 scans the room, then cracks her knuckles and says to herself, "Let's do this, baby."

She first jumps onto one of the axes' handles and swings herself onto the right wall, made out of bricks. She avoids the swords that stick out and attempt to slice her and leaps onto one of the hatchets and throws a M.A.R.B.L.E. at one of the swinging axes, it blows up, causing the axe to fall down, landing perfectly on the edges of the large hole in the ground. She then unties the hatch and places her feet on the handle and begins to ride it like a skateboard as it grinds on the axe. She then leaps off of the hatchet as it falls in the hole, as well does the axe, and lands on the other side of the hole.

"Man, that was too easy" Numbuh 5 says as she continues to walk.

She then walks down a flight of twirling stairs and into a room, where on a pedestal sits a blue bag with a golden piece of string tied around it. Numbuh 5's jaw slightly drops at the sight of this.

"Bake's long lost jelly beans, they actually are here" Numbuh 5 quietly says as she begins to walk towards it

She then picks up a rock that was sitting in one of the corners of the room and walks up to the pedestal. She begins to sweat as she anxiously attempts to grab the bag and place the rock in its place. And finally, she does it. She switches the two and nothing happens.

"I've got 'em" She says

But then, an earthquake-like shake begins to happen. Numbuh 5 looks at the ground before looking up at the ceiling, and from the cracks of the ceiling comes a flood of berry mint ice cream.

"Oh, Numbuh 5 is outta here" Numbuh 5 shouts as she begins to run back up the stairs

She continues to run until she sees the giant hole in the ground once more, without time to think or stop running, she jumps from one edge of the hole and grabs the stiff handle of the oncoming axe that swings away from here. She rides the axe until she sees the other edge of the hole and jumps off, landing on her feet and running again to the exit.

The ice cream was so heavy and overpowering, that only a small part of it fell into the emptiness of the giant hole in the ground, while the rest of it continued to chase Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 made it to the center of the eight hallways and saw the hall where she had came from earlier, she began to run until she stopped as a gumball gun was pointed at her.

"Give me ze' bag, Abigail" A beaten up Heinrich says

"Heinrich, we don't have any time to be doin' this" Numbuh 5 says

"No tricks, I want ze' bag now!" Heinrich orders

Numbuh 5 looks back towards the ice cream, which is gaining on them. She turns back to Heinrich and says, "I'm sorry that I have to do this Heiny"

"Wha...?" Heinrich asks before he gets Numbuh 5's right foot into his nether regions

"YAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW" Heinrich screams as he places his hands into a cradling position on his jewels

"C'mon... Heiny" Numbuh 5 says as she picks Heinrich up over her shoulder and continues to run, however at a much slower speed.

Numbuh 5 is moving as fast as she can, but the Berry Mint Ice Cream flood is moving fast upon her. She sees the light from the door however and moves her feet at twice the speed. She is so close, she can taste the daylight. She finally reaches the exit and dives head-first, landing on Heinrich.

The Ice Cream flood could not make it out of the gap, only a small taste of it could be set free, and that was quickly melted by the suns hot rays. The ice cream had entirely flooded the Temple of Loom.

Numbuh 5 got up and laughed, "HAHA, I got the jelly beans baby, man I can't wait to taste the..."

She then stopped as she opened the bag and saw that the jelly beans were covered in dust and cobwebs and were old and rotted out.

"Eww" She said

"Alright, give me ze' bag Abigail" Heinrich said as he slowly stumbled to his feet, leaning over a bit as he had not fully recovered from his blow

"Uh, yeah, sure Heiny. You can have them." Numbuh 5 slowly said as she dropped them on the ground and began to run away.

"Excellent, now I, Heinrich Von Marzipan, am ze' sole holder of Francis Bake's jelly beans!" Heinrich said as he held the bag up over his head

Heinrich then, without looking inside, grabs one of the jelly beans and throws into the air and catches it with his mouth as he happily chews it with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. However, after a few bites, his jolly face turns green and his once shut eyes become wide and in a sickening shock.

**End Transmission**


	3. Operation ROUND

**R**inged

**O**bject

**U**ncovers

**N**ew

**D**ecade

A look on the outside of Gallagher Elementary showed the sun shining, the birds chirping, and the clouds impersonating some of the most well known characters in Yipper! And then the sound of a bell ringing brought out all of the joyful children, as they began their favorite time of the school day, recess.

"It's a beautiful day to be outdoors," said Numbuh 1. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Let's go to the parking lot! The 4 square box is open!" Numbuh 3 yelled

"Why don't we go to the swings? There's a bunch of swings open." Numbuh 2 suggested

"Ah, don't listen to them Numbuh 1. They don't know what a good time on the rock climb will do for ya." Numbuh 4 spoke

Numbuh 1 could not decide with all of the open choices, he rubbed his chin as he pondered his options, but then remembered that Numbuh 5 hadn't made any suggestions, in fact it seemed that she wasn't even paying attention to any of them as she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Numbuh 5, do you have any suggestions?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Hmm..." Numbuh 5 groaned, "Any of ya'll ever seen that merry go round here before?"

"Merry go round? Where?" Numbuh 2 asked as he and the others looked around but found nothing.

"It's over here, dummies," said Numbuh 5, as she pointed towards the direction she had been staring at. "I remember there used to be an open pile of mulch over there, it's where we caught Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 havin' that intimate moment."

"Oh yeah, man how gross was that? They were all like, 'oh you're such a good kisser' and 'I wish this moment would never end' BLAH!" Numbuh 4 said

"Grrrrrrrr!" Numbuh 3 groaned as she began to turn into that devilish face she made when she got angry, especially when Numbuh 4 mocked those love moments that Numbuh 3 so dearly enjoyed.

"What? It's not my fault they were all 'kissy wissy' right there where we could all see them." Numbuh 4 said

"Knock it off you two," ordered Numbuh 1. "I do remember that there was nothing there, and a lot of the kids were complaining about how there was so much room there and the adults wouldn't put anything there for us kids to enjoy."

"Well it looks like they finally came to their senses." Numbuh 2 said, "C'mon, last one there has to spin us!"

Numbuh 2 was the first to run towards the unoccupied merry go round, Numbuh 4 was next as he said, "You're on, Numbuh 2!" Then Numbuh 3 took off, she actually caught up to Numbuh 4, 'accidentally' tripping him up as she passed him. "Hey! No fair!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he lied on the ground, stomach first. Then Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 passed him, both laughing at seeing Numbuh 4 fall, and of course him getting angry over coming in last place.

"No fair, I got tripped up on the way." Numbuh 4 said

"Too bad suckah, you finished in last and you have to push us." Numbuh 5 said, as the 4 of them sat on the floor of the merry go round, all having their hands firmly grasped on the handles.

"Ugh, fine." Numbuh 4 groaned as he placed his hands on one of the handles and began to push with all his might.

"Is it really that tough for you, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked

"With your big butt sittin' on it, it makes it 10 times worse." Numbuh 4 answered, as he continued to push the merry go round, getting more traction as he went along.

"At this rate, we're gonna be sittin' here until next thursday's history quiz." Numbuh 5 said

"Here, let's all get up and help push," said Numbuh 1

"Say what?" Numbuh 5 asked

"We're not gonna get anywhere near the speed we want to with only one of us pushing the other 4 of us," said Numbuh 1. "So let's all just push as fast as we can, and when we get to a speed that is fast enough for all of us, we can all jump on at the same time."

"I'm in!" Numbuh 3 said as she got off the merry go round and placed her hands on one of the handles, ready to push.

"Sounds like a good idea." Numbuh 2 said as he did the same thing.

"C'mn Abby, it's not that bad." Numbuh 1 said

"Alright, fine. But next time let's just sit and watch Numbuh 4 try and push all of us, it's always funny to watch." Numbuh 5 said as they all put there hands on the handles and began to push.

Faster and faster they went, as they seemed to be going at a hypersonic speed, perhaps even faster than the speed of light. The merry go round was extremely light when no one was on it, which made it easy to push, especially with 5 people.

"IIIIII'MMMM GGGEEEETTTIIINNGG DDDDIIIIIIZZZZZZZZYYYYY..." Numbuh 2 said as he continued to push.

"Everybody on!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he and the others jumped on to the merry go round and went for the fastest spin of their young lives.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Numbuh 3 yelled, "This is fun!"

Numbuh 4 looked as if he was gonna hurl. Numbuh 2 looked as if he would die from exhaustion. Numbuh 3 had her arms in the air. Numbuh 5 held on to the handle with one hand and her hat with the other. While Numbuh 1 kept saying "WOAH!" as they continued to go around in circles.

The merry go round finally came to an abrupt stop, as all 5 of the KND members got off and had extreme troubles just walking.

"So... Dizzy..." Numbuh 3 said as her tongue hung out.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he fell backwards from his dizzyness into a nearby garbage can, as Numbuh 3 laughed.

"That was crazy." Numbuh 1 said as he had to walk with his arms in the air to maintain his balance.

"Uh guys," said Numbuh 2. "Where are we?"

"What are you talkin' about, Numbuh 2?" Asked a still dizzy Numbuh 5. "We're in the playgr..."

"What is it Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked as he now became undizzy and noticed the surroundings. "W-Where are we?"

As they all regained their straight line vision, they noticed that the sunshine had been covered, the chirping of birds had been silent, and the clouds had been lifted. They were not in the school playground anymore, no they were now in a place where the clouds looked as if they were steam coming out of a coal factory, coated in black and gray. The buildings looked old and abandoned, chipping away in the paint and crumbling away in texture. The road have several cracks in it, and the playground they were in looked like a jungle. And everything was in black and white, the only things that had color were the clothes on the kids as well as the kids themselves.

"What is this place?" Numbuh 4 asked

"It looks like we fast forwarded into halloween." Numbuh 3 said

"This is strange at the most," said Numbuh 1 as he looked around. "C'mon team, I don't know how we got in here, but we might as well look around."

The 5 of them exited the playground and went into the streets, where it had seemed like an earthquake had come on by and shattered the roads. There were no cars driving or parked anywhere in sight. They walked along the road, jumping over the large cracks that tried to block their way.

"This place is scary," said Numbuh 3. "There's so many cracks in the road that we have to jump over, and the houses look like they're going to fall down at any minute."

"We'll just have to avoid them," said Numbuh 1. "We've gotta find someone hear that we can talk to."

As they continued walking, Numbuh 4 had begun to look around at randomness. As we well know, he liked to see the destruction of things, houses, cars, anything really. So he really wished to see one of the buildings around him just topple over at any second. However, something strange caught his eye, something he did not expect. When he looked to his left, he stopped and saw 4 large shadowy figures with large circular objects on their backs, as if they were backpacks of some kind. They also seemed to wearing very thin bandanas, only they were across their eyes, and their eyes glowed white. 2 of the figures had weapons on their backs, the other 2 had weapons in their belt pockets.

"Hey guys!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he turned towards the others, "Come here, quick!"

"What is it, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked as they all ran back to where Numbuh 4 was.

"Look!" Numbuh 4 pointed where he saw the 4 figures, but when he looked again, they were gone.

"But... I... There was... I mean..." Numbuh 4 stuttered, failing to complete a sentence.

"Enough messing around Numbuh 4, we've gotta keep moving." Numbuh 1 said as they all marched along, Numbuh 4 stood flat in shock, but eventually followed.

"Where is everybody?" Numbuh 5 asked

"This place is giving me the creeps," said a frightened Numbuh 2.

"We may have to split up team." Numbuh 1 said, "We're going to have to find someone to speak to."

Suddenly a scream came from behind all of them, a shadow emerged into sight, as all 5 of the KND members screamed in horror, a little child wearing a short-sleeved button up shirt, dress pants, and a loose tie fell to the ground.

Once Sector V realized what laid in front of them, they raced towards the kid.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Numbuh 5 asked as she held him in her arms.

"Please... Help. The city, tortured, brought down, loss of light. They've got us surrounded." Was all the kid said before he passed out.

"We've gotta get this kid to safety, and in a hurry." Numbuh 1 ordered

They took the kid back to the playground, where they placed him in the grass and kept him safe. The members of Sector V were in a shock, they did not know who this kid was, nor where they were.

"What do we do now?" Numbuh 3 asked

"I, I don't know." Numbuh 1 said, "We've done all we can for this child with no way of contacting Kids Next Door headquarters, no thanks to Mr. Frybingle who took all of our communicators for ringing in class."

"So, we're trapped?" Numbuh 4 asked

"As far as I know." Numbuh 1 answered

Suddenly they heard a ruckus, a commotion coming from the west. Something was happening and Sector V could not resist, they all sprinted towards the action, making their way through the giant grass. Once they made it passed the jungle like playground, they saw two kids battling a giant machine.

"You will never take us, Baxter." Said one of the kids as he fired a rocket made out of candy canes.

"HAHAHAHA, you two brats shall never defeat me. You are but the small brats, children who play stickball in the crowded streets, and have nap times during the school day. While us teenagers get paddled for not doing our homework, well no more of it. I will make sure that kids seize the day they revolted against the teenagers!" Yelled the one they called Baxter in retaliation.

As the other kid hit Baxter in the knee with a rock, he yelled and cried out in pain and when he looked up, he saw 5 more kids, only ones in color, and they looked extremely angry.

"What? There are more of you twits? But, how can this be? You have not seen the last of me, Kids Next Door!" And with that, Baxter ran off.

The other two kids, dressed in sweaters and dress pants turned around to see what Baxter was talking about, and low and behold, there stood 5 kids with expressions of anger and confusion written on their faces.

"Greetings," said one of the kids as they both approached Sector V. "I am Gregory, and this is my pal James."

"Hello to you," said Numbuh 1. "I am Nigel Uno, but you may call me Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 1?" Asked Gregory, "You have codenames as well?"

"Yeeessss..." Numbuh 1 answered in question

"Oh gracious, you have came at a splendid time, I am Numbuh 1277." Said Gregory

"Numbuh 1277? But he was decommissioned over 50 years ago." Numbuh 1 spoke

"Excuse me?" Numbuh 1277 asked

"Wait a minute, why is everything so black and white? Where are we?" Numbuh 1 asked

"When are we?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Don't you kids know? You are in the year 1960, and in the city of Kidtropulous, once home to the greatest treehouse in the universe." Numbuh 1277 said.

"1960! What?!" Numbuh 4 yelled

"Does this mean that, that the merry go round is really..." Numbuh 2 said

"...A time machine." Numbuh 1 said

"What, that old hunk of junk back there? Oh yes, we have very much forgotten about it until recently when we sent it forward into the future to see if we could get aid from anyone in the future, and it looks like that was a success, wouldn't you say Numbuh 4200?" Numbuh 1277 said

"But what can we do?" Numbuh 3 asked

"You 5 could help us stop that crazy Baxter, he's a teenager that betrayed the Kids Next Door and begun his own corporation called "The Teenagers." He is a maniac, one that wishes to put an end to the Kids Next Door, forever." Numbuh 1277 told

"And I'm not going to stop anytime soon!" Said a voice from the sky as he fired a bottle rocket.

"It's Baxter! Look out!" Yelled Numbuh 1277 as all 7 of the kids ran away in different directions.

"Where are you going kiddies? Ole' Baxter just wants to play with you." Said Baxter as he had on a jet pack.

"Please, can you help us?" Numbuh 1277 yelled

"Watch this," said Numbuh 4 as he walked out into the open and rolled up his sleeves, looking to fight Baxter. "Hey Baxter, ya coward! I'd like to see ya fight like a real man, instead of a dirty teenager!"

Baxter then fired a bottle rocket at Numbuh 4, hitting him square in the chest, and sending him flying back to Numbuh 1277.

"What was that?" Numbuh 1277 asked

"I told ya I would take care of him." A dazed Numbuh 4 said

"Numbuh 2, do you have any of your 2x4 technology with you?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Just watch." A confident Numbuh 2 said as he pulled out a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. and turned the timer on and let it fly, throwing it right next to Baxter, but missing.

"HA, you missed you dumb, tubby little kid!" Baxter yelled

"DUCK!" Numbuh 2 yelled as all of the KND members hit the ground.

"Huh?" Baxter said as he looked back and saw the timer, "Oh geez louise" he said as the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. exploded, causing his face to go sour and his jet pack to die on him, sending him diving down to the ground.

"Curse you Kids Next Door, you may have won this battle, but the war has just begun! I will be back, I swear it!" Baxter said as he ran off once again.

"You kids did it! You actually defeated Baxter, and in a matter of seconds I might add." Numbuh 1277 stated, "We cannot thank you 5 enough. If there is anything, anything that we can do for you, just let us know, we are forever in your debt."

"Well..." Said Numbuh 1

* * *

"We will miss you all," said Numbuh 1277 as he held the kid from earlier in his hands, "Again thank you for all your help, including taking care of Numbuh 98 for us."

"No problem, if ya ever need another whoopin' come get us!" Numbuh 4 said as all of Sector V sat on the merry go round.

"Now, let us push you back to your home." Said Numbuh 1277 as he and Numbuh 4200 began to push the merry go round as fast as they could, and soon it stopped and Sector V was gone.

"What a nice bunch of kids," said Numbuh 1277, getting a nod in response from Numbuh 4200.

"5 kids, playing in a playground in the 21st century. Are suddenly sent back in time to fight a teenager who caused treason within a group called the Kids Next Door, and the once lost city of Kidtropulous has been saved, for now. Lesson learned by these kids, do not take for granted the gifts of playground rides, only in the Twi..." Said a man in a suit with bushy eyebrows and a cigarette in between his left index and middle fingers.

"An adult! Get him!" Yelled Numbuh 1277 as the three of them chased down the mysterious man.

* * *

Sector V then got off the merry go round and were grateful to see the sunshine and clouds, as well as hear the birds chirping as they saw that they were back in Gallagher Elementary's playground.

"Ah, finally." Numbuh 5 said

"It's good to be home." Numbuh 1 said

"Hey, where is everybody?" Numbuh 4 asked

As the 5 of them looked around and saw nobody but themselves, they begun to realize what was going on.

"We're late for class!" Numbuh 3 yelled

"Oh man, I can't be late, it would ruin my perfect attendance record!" Numbuh 2 yelled in a panic.

"Quick, inside!" Numbuh 1 ordered

All 5 of them ran in the doors and inside the building, they ran and ran until a voice stopped them.

"Hold it!" The voice rang. "Running in the halls are we?"

The 5 of them turned around to see the hall monitor, Numbuh 86, catching them.

"And I heard what you said earlier, Numbuh 4, about what Patton, I mean Numbuh 60 did that one day, and once school is over, I will kill ya!" She yelled in a fury of anger, getting a nervous gulp from Numbuh 4 in response.

**End Transmission. **


	4. Operation PHOTOS

**P**rocedures

**H**alt

**O**rderly

**T**ransition

**O**f

**S**tudents

"Ah man, why do we have to get these stupid pictures taken anyway?" asked a usually rowdy Numbuh 4

"Because it's required for the school yearbook, Numbuh 4. We do it every year." replied Numbuh 1

"Yeah, and plus, won't you want your future _girlfriend_ looking back on these memories to see how _cutsey wootsey_ you were?" Numbuh 5 jokingly asked, getting a slight giggle out of Numbuh 3.

"Girlfriend?! YUCK! That's gotta be the dumbest, ickiest, grossest, most disgusting thing EVA..." Numbuh 4 spoke, but before he could finish, he saw the angry look on Numbuh 3's face and decided to stop.

The line seemed to be long when Sector V first arrived, which was dreadful for all except Numbuh 4, primarily because they had to hear Numbuh 4's whining for the entire time. But a gigantic sigh of relief came to the others, as a woman with a terribly loud scream, well, screamed for the next student to be photographed.

"WALLABE BEATLES!" She screamed, which was greeted with whistling and cheering from the rest of Sector V.

"You guys are real jerks." Numbuh 4 angrily said

"Yeah, yeah, just go take your picture and everything will be alright, baby." Numbuh 5 said as she pushed Numbuh 4 towards the photographer, who was covered in a curtain like cloth, while under an old school, 1920's camera.

"Just sit ova' here." The loud woman said with her New York accent, as she led Numbuh 4 towards a stool with a green screen in the background.

As Numbuh 4 mumbled to himself about how stupid this was, the cameraperson had begun giving instructions to Numbuh 4.

"Alright, now sit straight." Said the cameraperson

"No," replied Numbuh 4.

"Fine then, move your hair out of your eyes." The cameraperson instructed

"No," said Numbuh 4.

"Ok, well get ready to smile." The cameraperson said

"Never!" Numbuh 4 said, now standing up in the stool.

"Sit back down, ya little brat!" Screamed the loud woman, which Numbuh 4 obeyed.

"Alright, say CHEESE!" The cameraperson, or camerapeople I should say said.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in front of Numbuh 4, although it was not the flash of a camera, no this was a different sort of flash, one of a lazer. Numbuh 4 dodged the green lazer ray just in time.

"Ay! What's the big idea, ya tryin'..." Numbuh 4 said before being interrupted by Numbuh 5.

"Look out!" She yelled as she tackled Numbuh 4 to the ground as another lazer was fired.

Once the second lazer missed, the brigade of students, with the exception of Sector V, ran away from the photo section as a giant 4 legged robot appeared out of the camera, and coming out of the curtain behind it came 2 seats filled with odd looking men sitting in them.

"Such pesky children, they will not even sit still for a school photo, will they Mister Wink?"

"Will not sit still indeed, Mister Fibb."

As the robot descended into the air, Numbuh 1 swung to the ground and begun firing his chili peppered lazer gun at the robot, which caused no damage whatsoever, only catching the attention of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, as they sent Numbuh 1 flying across the room, hitting the wall and falling into a garbage can.

"You kids will look all messy for your school pictures if you do not cooperate." said Mr. Wink

"Why don't you try making us cooperate with your picture taking, with your lousy camera!" Numbuh 2 screamed as he fired a missile from his rocket launcher. However the lazer from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's robot disintegrated the missile, having its ashes fall to the ground right in front of a disappointed Numbuh 2.

"Uh oh." Numbuh 2 said as a sudden boot that appeared from the bottom of the robot kicked Numbuh 2 clear across the room and into the cafeteria, where he landed in the pile of freshly cooked chicken nuggets.

"Such a disappointment that these children won't be looking so nice in their school pictures, isn't it Mister Wink?"

"A disappointment indeed, Mister Fibb."

Number 3 then jumped right in front of the 2 adults, jumping clear across the room. She landed on her feet, with her back facing the robot, she then turned around and begun firing teddy bears at the robot, which did not work in anyway. The robot then took one of its legs and smacked her clear across the hallway and into an open locker.

"I guess Numbuh 3's pictures will be... locked up this year, wouldn't you say Mister Fibb?"

"Locked up indeed, Mister Wink."

"Hehehehe" the two of them laughed in their evil adult like ways, before they were bombarded by gumballs by an angered Numbuh 4.

"Ya wanna take my picture so bad, then why don'tcha come and get me, huh?" Numbuh 4 asked in a yelling fashion

"As you wish." said Mister Wink as a sudden claw came flying down towards Numbuh 4 from the back of the robot, while Numbuh 4 tried to flee, it was to no avail. Numbuh 4 was caught in the grasp of the claw and thrown all the way into the open door of the gymnasium, where he landed in the basketball cart, where you could hear a sudden "ow." sound.

"Such an angry little boy." said Mr. Fibb

"Oh you ain't see angry yet, baby." said Numbuh 5 as she began to fire two bottle guns at the robot, firing at will, faster than what she did to megamom in Operation C.H.A.D.

However, unlike in that situation, the legs of the robot actually fell off, and the rest of the robot, which was nothing but a large cylinder, began to roll along the ground, and roll directly into where Numbuh 5 was standing. She then tossed down her two bottle guns and brought out two S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. guns, and right when Mister wink and Mister Fibb rolled in front of Numbuh 5, she said to herself "Gotcha" and fired both S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R.'s, sending the two adults flying through the air. Where they rolled into the gymnasium, where they were greeted with a barrage of basketballs, hitting them in the face, chest, hands, everywhere really.

"Hey, ow, stop it, quit, OW!" Were the words coming out of the pleading mouths of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, as Numbuh 4 laughed at the fun he was having.

Finally, Numbuh 4 grabbed the last basketball he had in the cart with him and wound it up like a baseball and threw it like a football and hit the two adults square in the center, sending them flying back out into the picture area.

"It may not be dodgeballs, but it's still effective." Numbuh 4 said as he watched the action going on outside.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb both rolled out into the center of the hallway, where they were in the middle of an onslaught of books and papers and even a packed up lunch being thrown at them by Numbuh 3.

"Take that, and this, and this, and that, and this." Numbuh 3 said as she tossed everything she found in the locker she was thrown in at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. She then hit them with a whole backpack, sending them over to a nearby garbage can.

They were soon engaged with mud and banana peels and waded up pieces of paper and uneaten lunches, as Numbuh 1 began to take out the trash on Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.

"Good for nothing adults!" He screamed as he bombarded them with trash. They tried to roll themselves away from Numbuh 1, but a nearby banana peel send them sliding away and into the cafeteria.

There, they were flooded with milk cartons and ketchup packets, which had been opened. As Numbuh 2 opened up the ketchup packets, he would dip a piece of chicken into it, take a bite, then throw the ketchup packet at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.

"I hope Grandma Stuff'em made today's lunch, because you guys are getting the main course!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he continuously chucked sauces and drinks and food at the 2 adults.

"Oh please!" Yelled Mr. Fibb

"Have mercy!" Yelled Mr. Wink

Suddenly, the raining of food stopped, and then the footsteps of Numbuh 2 were heard. He was seen dipping nachos into a dish of cheese, in one hand, and with a dark blue lunch tray in the the other. He took a bite of the nachos, and with a full mouth, he leaned in and said to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb; "Say cheese." And smacked both of them upside the head with the lunch tray.

While the two of them were unconscious, Sector V rolled them out of the school and down a nearby hill from which the school sat atop on. Numbuh 2 wiped his dirty hands off as they all reentered the school for 6th period.

"Man, I told ya, picture day is stupid!" Numbuh 4 claimed as Numbuh 5 smacked him upside the head.

**End Transmission **


	5. Operation CAKED-SEVEN

**C**apitol

**A**cts

**K**razy

**E**ating

**D**elicious

**S**erving

**E**quipped

**V**erily

**E**ven

**N**ourishment

"At last, it is once again our birthday. And with the surprise that Father has been planing for us, it is sure to be the best birthday ever!"

The Delightful Children were all boarded on a luxurious plane, flying to an unknown location. Onboard were a collection of fine types of prune juice and vegetables, they even had their own harmonious violin and piano players to calm their anticipation for their birthday surprise with classical music. However, unknown to any of them, trailing not too far behind was the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from one Sector V of the Delightful Children's arch nemesis, the Kids Next Door.

"Alright Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 1. "Do you have a visual on their plane?"

"The target is in sight," answered Numbuh 2.

"Excellent, Numbuh 3, are the skies clear around us?" asked Numbuh 1.

"The sky is blue, the sun is shinning, and the clouds, OHHHH the clouds look like little bunny rabbits!" replied Numbuh 3.

"I mean are there any other air transportations coming near us?" asked Numbuh 1 in annoyance.

"Oh, no nothing but us and the Delightful Children," answered Numbuh 3 as she looked down onto her radar.

"Good news," Numbuh 1 said with a deep sigh. "Numbuh's 4 and 5, how are our defenses and landing necessaries?"

"Arial defenses are stellar," answered Numbuh 4.

"And the wheels are perfectly suited for a quick landing if needed," answered Numbuh 5.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is stay a good distance away, and those Delightful Deviants should lead us straight to their cake," said Numbuh 1.

"Man, why don't we just take those Delightful Dorks down?" asked Numbuh 4. "They can't possibly be hiding any giant lazers on that ship of there's, it would be the perfect opportunity to hit 'em with everything we've got."

"Because Numbuh 4, if we did that then we would have no lead to their cake. Without the cake, then this would be a failed mission, and Numbuh 362 would take us off of all future cake retrieval missions." answered Numbuh 1.

"Fah, I still don't like it," mumbled Numbuh 4 in a pouty tone.

Sector V followed the Delightful Children's plane for quite some time, not knowing where they were going or when they would reach their destination. They hovered above their plane, hiding in the clouds so that they would not be spotted by the Delightful Children. As some grumbling was passed on by Numbuh 4, the rest of Sector V looked out the window and spotted ground, and also saw that the Delightful Children were flying lower and lower, signaling that they were planning to land.

"Woah!" said Numbuh 2.

"Where are we?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well look, there's the Space Needle, so we're obviously in Oklahoma." answered Numbuh 4.

"That's the Washington Monument dummy," said Numbuh 5. "And we ain't anywhere near Oklahoma, we're in Washington D.C."

"We're in the nation's capital, if we have traveled this far, then the Delightful Children must be going to something huge!" said Numbuh 1. "We cannot let those Delightful Brats get anywhere near their cake, who knows what Father has planned for them out here."

"I've got you chief," said Numbuh 2. "I've got a beat on their plane, it's heading straight down into Cakegan National Airport."

"Well then we'll stop down at the nearest landing point, we cannot land in the same airport as them. Quickly Numbuh 2, land us at the nearest open spot." ordered Numbuh 1.

"No problem, captain." Numbuh 2 responded

Numbuh 2 found a parking lot only a few meters away from Cakegan National Airport, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed down on the pavement, squashing a few cars in the process. They all exited the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and headed towards the Delightful Children, who were being escorted by their chauffeurs toward the main attractions. They made their way into a personalized limo, and the limo had a police escort than ran all through the streets.

"They've got a limo, oh this must be somethin' big." said Numbuh 5.

"And they're heading straight for the White House." said Numbuh 2.

"We've got to follow them, we cannot call for backup and risk blowing our cover. So we'll have to run for it." said Numbuh 1.

"Are you crazy? That's like a ten kamillion mile distance from here." said Numbuh 4.

"It's our only shot at getting the cake while still remaining undetected," replied Numbuh 1. "Now c'mon team, let's move out."

Sector V all began running, Numbuh 4 being the last one to take off. They ran all through the city, running passed museums and building sights. They did not stop until they reached the parked limo of the Delightful Children, which they could not find for quite some time, as they looked all around the front lawn and the parking lot of the White House. But their limo was not parked anywhere in the White House, it was parked near the Capitol Building.

"Now why would they be at the Capitol Building?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Maybe they need some help with their punctuation," said Numbuh 3.

"No, they've got to be planning something, something big. C'mon we've got to get inside." Numbuh 1 said.

"But how? There's got to be ten trillion guards in there." said Numbuh 2.

"Trust me, we can get up to the top of the building and we'll be fine after that." Numbuh 1 said as he and the others charged towards the side of the Capitol.

Numbuh 2 had a grappling hook in his back pocket that he shot up towards the top of the capitol, after a few shots it finally hooks on to the side, and Sector V begin their steady climb on it. Without gaining any attention, they make it up to the top, Numbuh 2 having the most trouble. They open the door to get inside and begin descending down a spiraling flight of steel stairs. During this time they begin to hear someone speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Delightful Children from down the lane!" said someone introducing the Delightful Children as they walked down an isle and up to a podium, where sitting behind them were Father to their right and the President to their left.

"Thank you very much, and welcome all to our special Cake of the Union Address. We hope that all of you fine politicians would love our treat that our dear Father has prepared for us; this of course is our special birthday, and our cake is always the best in the world. But enough of our speaking, we believe that it is time to deliver our surprise cake." said the Delightful Children.

"Not if we've got anything to say about it!" shouted Numbuh 1 as they held their weapons and aimed them at the Delightful Children. "No worries, but we'll be taking that cake now, Father."

"Kids Next Door! They were not invited to this event!" Father yelled as he stood up and begun flinging fireballs at Sector V, dodging them and firing at both Father and the Delightful Children.

A lot of screams were exchanged in this battle as all of the politicians watched from their seats, a lot of misfires were exchanged from both the KND's weapons and Father's fireballs. This raged on for a while before Numbuh 4 hit all five members of the Delightful Children in the forehead with his gumballs from his gumball gun, he then pounced on top of them and grabbed the blonde one by the collar and begun to scream at them.

"Alright! Now tell me, where is your cruddy cake!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "I bet you're all hiding it somewhere in the back, just itching to bring it out!"

"Silly Numbuh 4," laughed Father. "I didn't have any bakery make my Delightful Children's cake here in the Capitol Building. No, the cake IS THE CAPITOL BUILDING!"

As the stunned members of Sector V looked on, Numbuh 4 being kicked off by the Delightful Children, Father went along with speaking.

"Did you really think that all of these politicians gathered around here every day just to argue about stupid decisions? No! They came here to taste the delicious frosting and soft inside of the cake, the cake that is the Capitol Building! And now, they have refreshed everything, EVERYTHING! For my Delightful Children. And I will not let you ignorant Kids Next Door come in here AND RUIN IT FOR ALL OF US!"

Sector V stood with their backs touching one another's, as they were backed into a corner and Father and the Delightful Children stood over them, Numbuh 5 took the hot sauce gun that Numbuh 1 held in his hand and fired it toward Father, who ducked and it hit the ceiling of the Capitol.

"Nice try missy, but I will not let some pile of hot sauce ruin my Delightful..." Father said, but before he could finish the sentence, there was a loud rumbling and vibration taking place in the Capitol.

Everything shook inside for a good ten seconds, before the capitol walls and ceiling exploded, and frosting came raining down on everyone inside. The walls actually were stripped of their paper that had covered up the cake's chocolate texture, and the white icing dripped into the mouths of the politicians, as they all got up in a loud cheer and raced to all grab a slice of the cake.

"No, NOOOOOOOOO! Curse you Kids Next Door, I will break you!" Father yelled, fire erupting all around him. But before he could do anything else, he was caught and topped with a heavy dose of white icing, along with the Delightful Children.

Suddenly, a normal sized piece of cake fell into the lap of Numbuh 1, who smiled and grabbed it with his hands.

"Well team, I'd say this birthday was essentially... Delightful." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 1 went in to bite the cake he had retrieved, when a politician, the President, swiped the piece of cake from his hand and ate it whole.

"Wow, that may be the best cake the Capitol has ever furnished." said the President. "Now run along kids, the adults have a little... meeting to take care of in here."

"Why you..." Numbuh 1 said as he jumped towards the President, but as he did, he was caught by a secret service member, as were the rest of Sector V, and they were all taken out of the Capitol Building.

"We deserve this cake, we deserve it! Do you hear me? This isn't over!" Numbuh 1 screamed at the President as Sector V was thrown out into the streets.

**End Transmission **


End file.
